T a m i n g
by Devilishasshole
Summary: A young man makes a deal to try and tame a girl.
1. In the beginning

**A/N- I've been asked by SilentSoul24 to do as I please with her story lol. Plz review ^_^ or criticize.**

* * *

"I dare you..."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get the enjoyment of getting laid bruh...isn't that more than what money can buy?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't cut it for me, so, unless you have some real shit to offer me...consider this deal void."

"Ugh...hard ball eh. Hmph, I like it!"

Blondie seems more hype than his counterpart, the other boy just stands with his arms crossed and his face indifferent.

Money talks to me and when it does I listen to every word it has to say. It teaches me that I can't do shit without it. I've known this since I was a little street rat doing favors to make it to the next meal. It kept me alive and I was nothing if not a man who cared for his own life more than all else.

After all what is life if not a game board of risks for the things we want most.

The spray of the ocean licks my face and the sudsy water of the ocean scud over my mud-caked boots. Water cuts through like a jagged knife of ice, seeping through my socks.

The violent sun burns away at my patience and my patience.

I watch the two boys bickering amongst themselves, pondering over whether this dare was important enough to pay me a pricey fee.

The wind sweeps across my forehead and chest. I don't remember a time when I enjoyed a day at the beach. It isn't often that I have time to myself to space out and go soul searching. Why would I need it anyway, women everywhere would agree that I don't have a soul to search for.

The gaze of the sun is overbearing and I wince away from its penetrating light.

"Perhaps revenge isn't as priceless as you thought." I goad derisively. "Maybe you should just get over it."

The quiet boy grits his teeth and spits something black onto the sand.

"No, we'll pay...after you do what we tell you."

I smirk, more impatient than the last minute but I managed to maintain the infallible poker face that had become my protection. It insured me that no one would ever know what went on in on in the depths of my mind.

I like how these gusy seem to think my brain works on their level. They seem to think I work with my dick instead of my instincts, that I'll go along quietly with whatever they say in hopes of satisfying them.

I chuckle and they stare at me with quirked brows and scrutiny.

Holding up a single finger I tilt it from side to side.

"No."

I say and turn away simply. Conning wasn't as hard as you thought especially when people felt like an opportunity was slipping away. There is nothing easier than two desperate men plotting.

Sure enough, I was halfway across the burning sand when someone placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck!...Wait...fine...we'll do it your way!"

A grin disturbs my lips and I'm twisting around with the serious of faces.

They both stared intently at me, probably wondering what type of guy I was.

Lucky for them, they'll never get to meet me.

"What's your price?"

I sigh.

Here comes the dirty reality of my profession. These are kids after all and if I were a man who truly cared about the future I wouldn't be scamming people but I never said I was that type of man.

Money was on the table and who was I to play fair for anyone.

"How old are you boys?"

They both look at each other, trying to figure out if they would lie or tell the truth.

"Seventeen..." They both say in union.

"Jobs?" I inquire.

"Ya.."

"Ok, how about I just charge you both, together..." I milk the offer like I'm really on their side. "...nine hundred dollars."

To my deepest surprise neither of them look phased by the amount. One of them begin to dig in their back pocket and the other reluctantly copies.

"So tell me more, about this girl."

"She's a bitch, she's the reason my chick and I haven't even fucked around yet, she always gets in everyone's business...she's full of it."

"We call her the shrew...she's the biggest cock block of the century, there's no taming that bitch." the other one chimed in grudgingly. They combined a stash of money and one of them began to count, I verify with my eyes and count as well.

"...and you think I can?"

The blonde shrugged.

"How hard can it be for a guy she's never met, we can tell you all about her and than...you can break her."

"Hm, thanks for the vote but I'd like to see what I have on my hands, meet this girl."

"There's a party going down tonight on this beach, the first event of summer vacation and I'm not looking forward to spending it with her."

"You should come tonight." The other boy suggests with a snaky smile.

I watch him finger through the bills. I shove my hands into my pockets and nudge my head at him.

"I only counted three-hundred."

"I know." he answers guiltlessly, handing it over to me.

I smirk.

"I like you...you're not as dumb as you look."

"You'll get the other half when she's out of the way...it's a small price to pay for what you'll be receiving in return if she likes you."

The blonde laughs.

"Ya, it's a big IF.."

I sigh.

_I supposed this will pay the bills for this month._

With a sigh I fold up the stack and push it into my eroded pocket.

"Anyway, what's the story, who am I supposed to be?"

"You'll be my cousin." The spritely blond proclaimed. "You're coming to spend the summer in Konoha."

"Why, you don't look that exciting." I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"You haven't met me when I'm faded..." he rolled his eyes.

"How old are you?" the red haired one inquired.

"Not much older than the both of you but reasonably older...how old is the girl?"

"She's eighteen."

_Barely legal.._

"Is she cute?"

They both looked at one another and laughed.

"Ya...she's a _hottie_."

The way he said that didn't seem very convincing to me but than again they were the type of guys who didn't approve if the girl didn't have a pencil thin body they didn't see the value in it.

"Her hair color?"

They seemed bewildered about the question.

"Pinkish.."

"Her body?"

"She's small...skinny but don't let that fool you she's fuckin crazy.."

"She's not afraid to throw punches either.." the red haired boy announced rubbing at a discolored spot at the hilt of his chin.

"So why is it funny?"

"Look, just come to the party tonight and all of your questions will be answered." one of them assured me. I nod.

"Ok."

"Oh and what's your name again?" The blond asked. "Ya know so I won't choke up in front of everyone at the party."

"Itachi." I answer. "Itachi Uchiha, what is her name?"

"Haruno...Sakura, the shrew."

I simply nod and turn away.

It's been awhile since I challenged myself to do a deal. When I was in high school I was so wrapped up in deals involving women that I was never focused on school, eventually I just dropped out. I felt like I had a greater calling than school and with no parents what was I really trying to prove.

I suppose my legend precedes me because people still call me to do their dirty work, to help smoothen out the kinks in their relationships. Maybe that's what my calling was, being used.

It sounds like a horrible occupation but it made me feel useful and it paid my bills. All I had to do is act like I cared and things just fell into place.

"Eight-thirty!" one of the boys call out from behind me, his voice echo's and I lift a hand to wave them away.

_Sakura._

I pull out the loot in my pocket and wonder if I'll still have enough after I buy me a hefty meal and some decent clothes. I doubt anyone would believe I was a teenage boy with a shadowy beard and heavy brows. I needed to be groomed and clothed to play this part.

Sure you might think I'm a terrible person and you're probably right but I'd like to be a terrible person who hasn't died from starvation or pneumonia and this deal looks like it could insure me that I won't have to.

At least until shit hits the fan.


	2. Phase One and Two

"Want some Vok?"

My red haired employer inquires thoughtfully. He's seated on a blanket at my feet pouring liquor into a studded flask.

"Trust me when I say, never offer me alcohol."

"Why, cant hold yer own?"

I chuckle and refuse to answer the question although I can feel his eyes pressuring me to continue. I pretend not to notice, watching the masses of teenagers accumulate on the beach with scanty bikinis and gaudy trunks. Some came baring silver kegs, others held blankets and beach balls under their arms. A group of girls crossed into view with their arms linked together in an unbreakable hold.

The red haired boy clambered to his feet.

"They're here a little early..." he announced. "...the shrew probably had something to do with it..."

"Ey fellas, sorry I'm late."

We look over our shoulders to find the blond. He's sporting pine tree printed trunks and a black hoodie. He whistles, looking me over admirably.

"Damn Uchiha, if I were a chick I wouldn't stand a chance...you clean up good man."

The red head scoffed looking slightly peeved.

"So your girlfriend showed up a little early."

"Ino...why?"

"I don't know but they're coming this way."

"Sassori, you briefed them on Tachi right?"

"Yeah earlier, they know he's your cousin."

"Which one is she?" I inquired scanning over the chain link of girls.

Not that I could differentiate either of them, they weren't close enough. Sassori, the red haired boy nudged his head in no particular direction. She's wearing the blue and pink towel around her waist.

"She thinks she's some unique gift to women, like female Jesus."

Deidara laughed.

"Good one." he complimented his partner.

I ran my fingers through my dark smooth hair, unaccustomed to the silkiness of it all. It's been awhile since I had enough money to make myself look this decent. My fingers hardly recognized my hair. I found myself surfing through it again just so the novelty of it all could ware off.

_What would my mother think of me if she were alive to see what I was doing._

_Nothing that came out of her mouth would surprise me._

This Sakura was in the middle of the chain of girls. She seemed to be the smallest of them all but there was no doubt that she walked with some type of importance. Her back arched and her shoulders high. She had a stiff lip and a natural beauty about her. Short pink hair damp around her pixie face. Her glossed lips were moving so I concluded she was talking and all of the girls seemed to be attentive to what she was saying.

I snorted out a laugh and both boys stare in bewilderment at me.

"What's so funny?" Sassori says with a furrowed brow.

"She's beautiful and an absolute woman, that's what intimidates you both...an absolute woman never shuts the hell up, they believe men are...inferior."

"Yeah...whatever you just said..." the blond agrees. "...the point is she's tainting Ino with her filth and I didn't hook up with Ino only to be told that she's saving herself until marriage, I'm too young to be tied down." he chuckled. "...and besides she's already given me head so why not the other stuff."

Sassori nodded in agreement then he elbowed me to procure my attention.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared, you haven't even met her yet.." he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've haven't felt fear in years..." was all I answer and the both of them seem to shut up after that.

The girls approach no later with loud chatter and glances my way. I don't bother to acknowledge any of them but the girl in question. Her eyes dart in my direction and than quickly away.

"Who's that?" she points accusingly in my direction with this outlandish face as though my presence alone is giving her a headache.

The two boys exchange looks of guilt.

The both of them forgot to explain me to Sakura.

Who clearly doesn't like being out of the loop.

The boys bumble to speak but I step forward.

"The better question would be...who are you?"

A blanket of paranoia and quiet sets in around us and I push the envelope by continuing to advance towards her. Her face twitches with discomfort and I can tell she's trying to hide the attitude from me but I continue to drive it out of her getting so close that I can feel her breath gliding through the air between us.

She's not a very nice girl.

Her green eyes are darker than emerald and just looking at her I can see that she already feels disrespected by me.

"I asked you first...do you mind backing off a little, I'm not that type of girl."

"What type of girl would that be?"

She looked around at her girlfriends but without her leer of persecution they had all scrambled away to reunite with the two boys. They were chuckling and talking behind us.

Irritated she simply grunted and raised her eyes to me.

"Sakura..."

I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Itachi." I say softly, reading her face.

She stares at my hand for a few seconds and than looks at my face.

"Pleasure..." she says carelessly and brushes past me towards the group meeting. I watch her escape me hurriedly sandals breaking up the loose sand. She looks over her shoulder once and than quickly faces forward once she notices I'm still looking.

I smirk to myself.

I have a certain way that I go about these heartless endeavors. They've never lead me wrong before. The first Phase was to meet and examine. I examined that Sakura Haruno was a feminist who rallied together girls quicker than a hippie protest. I know that she has a deep hatred for men and I have suspicion to believe she had either been hurt by one or abandoned by one. The undeniable truth was that she believed she was strong and that she didn't possess any womanly needs or desires that could be fulfilled by a man.

I bet you're thinking, you got all of that from someone not shaking your hand.

"Ey Itachi get over here!" The blond yelled out, he held his girl captive in front of him. A blond girl with icy blue eyes and jean short shorts. He whispered in her ear and a smile broke through her stubborn face. I ventured towards Sakura, whom snatched up a bottled water and judged the blonde girl silently. No doubt she was going to here a hand full later.

I walked over towards the blonde.

"Hey girls, treat this one nice...he's family!" Gaara barked out patting me on the back violently. I barely moved smiling at every face who smiled back. I reached down and grabbed a water out of the cooler myself.

"Goes for you too Sakura." Gaara joked, pointing a sturdy finger at her. She stuck up her middle finger and the girls laughed. Sakura smirked but that little tremble of the lip died once she found that I was staring at her again. Her eyes fell into slits of anger and she rolled her eyes, residing on the other side of one of the girls to evade me once in for all.

I uncapped the lukewarm bottle of water and gulped down the whole bottle. I didn't realize I was so thirsty. With the down payment of three hundred dollars I spent most of it on clothes.

After getting my hair worked on for nearly an hour I had no idea what style was in. I found myself staring at every guy who walked past and pondering if I should ask them about their choices of clothing. Luckily a female cashier suggested that I let her help me. She mostly attempted to flirt with me and I made a game of doing it back. She picked out most of everything I owned and than she lost interest once she found out I didn't have a cellphone. She probably thought I was lying, that I was just being like other guys.

Something funny happen to me in that moment when she ran away. Maybe it was just the predator in me that sought out the hunt, just the man in me getting carried away but I felt an intense urge to do anything and everything that I could to make her acknowledge me, face me.

I gurgled the water around and spit it out.

"Hey gorgeous!" The blonde boy joked. "..come over here and introduce yourself."

_What the fuck was this, open mike._

I rolled my eyes but ventured towards the blonde and his girlfriend.

"I don't have much to say, I'm just here to have a good time...if any of you ladies are willing to show me one...don't be shy, I don't bite hard."

_Phase two. _

_Getting under her skin. _

and I could tell by the death leer she gave me that I had enacted that phase perfectly.

What better way to piss off a feminist than to charm every girl she holds dear to her.

I winked and smirked into the crowd of blushing, giggly females and held up the half empty bottle of water as though I'm proposing a toast. To my deepest surprise everyone seems to follow suite, everyone except Sakura who just stares around chastising everything and everyone.

How could they follow someone who wasn't even in the group yet?

The feeling just stokes my ego and convinces me that I could pull this off.

Cake walk.

After that everyone pretty much parts ways.

The blonde, whom people were calling Deidara comes up to me with a smile as big as dawn.

"You! are a fuckin genius...calling out the girls like that, getting up in her grill like that. You're a brave mother fucker man.."

I fiddle with the empty water bottle and shrug.

"I've been around...she's fairly simple, I don't see what the fuss was all about."

He sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"If you keep pissing her off you'll see more than just a fuss...but ey you seem like the type of guy who can gamble, well, I'd hate to leave you out here alone but my woman wants to take a stroke on the beach...I mean a stroll." he jokes with a sly grin on his face.

I stare over at the blond girl who had a arm looped around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura had her arms crossed over her chest and shook her head multiple times before raising her hand to dismiss the blond girl.

Deidara cackled.

"Looks like there's trouble in no mans land...I'm going to hear all about it."

"Good, keep me posted." I inform him.

"Of course..."

His girlfriend stood in front of the both of us and held out her hand.

"It was nice to finally meet someone from his family, can you believe I've never even been to his house?" She was smiling but I could see that she seemed hurt about it.

Deidara simply stole the hand that she used to accuse him with and spun her around until she fell into his arms with helpless giggles.

"You know how my parents are babe." Deidara assured her in a deeper voice, one that he pressed into her ear with a kiss. She pouted.

"Sneak me in."

"Maybe one day they'll let me date." He whispered, walking backwards with her, his hands gripping her bare hip bones.

She responded to him but they were too far away to hear. The colliding waters of the beach had drowned out their flirty banter and I realized I was alone. Sassori had vanished long ago and with him so had one of the girls from the group. Sakura stood casted aside, fist at her side, water tucked beneath her arm.

I couldn't pass up this moment to toy with her so I strode forward, stalking her like a hunter behind a buck. Her eyes were just as wide as one but before I could get close enough someone interceded.

A girl with dark hair and light grey eyes.

I assumed she was blind but when she blinked it stated otherwise.

"So...your related to Deidara, you two look as different as night and day."

"Only through marriage." I lie easily.

The girl twists her lips and nodded vibrantly, as though she had no control over her motions.

"It happens, welcome to Konoha!" He greets waving her hands around crazily.

I go into teenage boy mode.

Laughing in a debonair way.

"You're cute...thanks, I still don't get what's so great about it."

She exaggerated a gasp.

"Are you kidding me, did you really just say that to me...I'm very patriotic about this place."

I shook my head and shrugged listening to her sluggish words.

"Well forgive me for informing you that it's not that amazing, the only thing I've seen is the beach and there's not much to do here. Suna's better."

She gaped even wider, her eyes looking like they'd pop out of their sockets.

"NOT MUCH TO DO...you're new you can't say such things, I'll hurt you."

I really did laugh this time, she was funny and drunk.

"How big are you like...four pounds?" I tease she punches me flirtatiously. I can smell the liquor on her breath, smoke in her pours. This was the type of girl that Queen feminist would be concerned about and sure enough Sakura was well aware of this ones excursion towards me.

Stealthily I place my hand on her lower back, for dramatic effect I go as far as to rub her affectionately. A soft moan catches us both off guard and than she laughs nervously.

"I'm soooh wasted.." she acknowledges her state.

"Oh I'm aware..." I utter in her hair, twisting us towards the brush of the foamy waters. I start to walk us towards the boardwalk.

"Let's go walk this off."

"Mmmhgay." she utters groggily.

I can feel her eyes peeling the skin from my body now, I know I'm under her skin and I know she wouldn't stand for me taking advantage of one of her friends.

She's not a second to late when she comes to the rescue. Standing in front of me, a fixed frown denting her thin brows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her...?" Then she looks at the girl. "Hinata, honey women don't go on walks with complete strangers, c'mon sweety let me take you home."

"Sak-ra?"

"Yes sweety it's me...c'mere."

Hinata didn't move a beat. Instead she laughed deliriously.

"...no tanks...I want heeeem to take me home."

"You can't mean what you're saying, you don't know him and who's to say what he'll do."

I smirked. How blatantly she talks right in front of me.

"He." I interject. "...only has the best intentions at heart."

She rolls her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard a man proclaim something like that, doesn't make me believe it anymore this time than it did the last time. Why don't you and your horny cousin just jack each other off and butt-out, so, just hand her over and this doesn't have to get ugly tonight."

She demands in a less charming tone; husk and acid.

I really can't listen to what people tell me. The more I was pushed into a corner the more reckless I tend to get. I didn't expect someone to coerce that feeling out of me and yet there it was rearing it's evil head through me.

Making my stomach coil into a billion knots.

Being the level headed sum-a-bitch I am. I decided I've tested my subject well enough. Instead of pushing her to her breaking point in one day I decided I'd ease up on her for tonight only.

I push Hinata towards her a bit harsher than I intended. Sakura stumbles backward trying to sustain the weight of the lethargic girl. She drapes one of Hinata's arms over her shoulder and issues me a look of irritation.

I wave at her.

"Sleep tight."

"Fuck you.." she hisses icily pulling Hinata along in the opposite direction.

A few moments later someone chuckles and Sassori creeps up behind me.

"She doesn't like you."

"You think so?...cause I thought we hit it off."

Sassori laughs even more.

"Believe it or not, she gets a whole lot worse."

"I don't doubt that for one moment..."

"Are you up for the ride?"

I watch her and a drunken Hinata stagger along the foamy sore. My hands stuffed deeply in my pockets, my new clothes felt itchy to my unwashed skin. I haven't showered in a week.

"That depends." I say. "Who could I move in with?"

I look over at him and I can tell that this wasn't something he usually discussed with his best friends' fake cousins. For a moment I feel like he's ignoring me, in which case, I would be glad to repeat myself but he smiles and shrugs it off.

"Let's go find Dei."


End file.
